A multiple dose safety study that is part of a clinical program designed to fully evaluate the efficacy and safety of mometasone furoate dry powder inhaler (MFDPI) in children for the indication of asthma. The objective of this study was to determine the systemic effects of MFDPI lactose-mix (100, 200, or 400 mcg bid) on HPA-axis function as assessed by 12 hour multiple nocturnal plasma cortisol measurements, cosyntropin stimulation and 24 hour free urinary cortisol concentrations.